


Wishlist

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotta establish goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece about Axel and his motivations because, let’s face it. Going to jail over thrills wears thin after the fifth time.

Axel has a list of the things he wants out of life, neatly printed on a folded piece of paper that he keeps in a secret pocket on his right glove. 

He wants to be rich, but that one is a given. His life had been decidedly middle class up until he became a Rogue, and he wants to live free from price tags. Wants to be able to treat his friends, or buy something totally useless without worrying about the cost. Wants to know that if he meets somebody some day, he'll be able to spoil them rotten. 

On the heels of that, he also wants to be famous. Which, check. His wax statue in the hall of Rogues at the Flash museum is three inches taller than he actually is, and he doesn't know why that bothers him. He even keeps a little scrapbook of his appearances in the local paper, like his mother might have, if he'd been doing something she considered worthwhile. People know his name, his look. They don't know his face beneath the mask, and the dorky glasses he never got around to upgrading after he left home do their part to kill any recognition when he goes to the comic store. He likes the fame, likes it a lot, lives for it. But the little bursts of anonymity are just as satisfying. 

Axel wants to be respected, and that's the one he's got to work on the most. The Rogues don't respect him. They appreciate the work he does, maybe they've even come to need him on jobs. But there's no respect. He's still their errand boy, sometimes even their punching bag. He hates it when they call him Axel when he's got the mask on. It just screams of how little they think of him. Someday, he's going to do something _amazing_ , something they can't ignore. Then they'll see. 

There are other things Axel wants. He wants to be adored, like the superheroes are. He knows that the big shots in Arkham get fan mail, sometimes. And when Superboy died, a whole religion sprung up around him. Axel doesn't want something that extreme, but a letter next time he's in Iron Heights might be cool. He doesn't want a cult to spring up around him, though. One Cicada in the cities was more than enough. 

Material things are on his list, like a cool house with secret rooms, a Tesla, one of the A's off the Daily Planet globe. Sentimental things, too, like his dad's phone number, so he can finally track him down and steal back his grandma's ashes, scatter them like she'd wanted. He wants to know where James Jesse's body ended up, so even if he can't relocate him to Avernus, he can at least make sure he got buried. 

Down at the bottom of his list, scribbled in after his first ever post-job beer, is a final thing Axel wants. A thing he can't bring himself to scratch off, even though it's embarrassing as hell. 

 _I want to be loved_ , it says, print shaky and bunched together. Like he was afraid that writing it too clearly would mean everyone would just _know_. 

Axel takes out his list from time to time, whenever he forgets what it is he really wants out of life. Most of the things aren't checked off, but he's young. Eventually, they will be.


End file.
